


Amity and Pineapple Daiquiris

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, S2E3: The Scarlet Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “I’m so glad you could make it,” is the first thing Sutton says when she meets Adena down the street from the bar she’d said was their favorite; by their, Adena know she’s automatically implying to Kat and Jane. The inseparable, Adena thinks briefly, and it’s not scornful so much as contributing to her hopes that tonight goes well, because she can’t be as in love with Kat as she is and not get along with one of her best friends; after all, they’re a clearly labeled, tightly glued package deal.





	Amity and Pineapple Daiquiris

**Author's Note:**

> I loved seeing Sutton and Adena work together and bond in 2x03 and it inspired me to write this piece. I hope in time we'll see Adena in relationships beyond just hers and Kat's, because she's such a fascinating character who deserves to be fleshed out more. I also think a friendship between her and Sutton (and Jane, too) would just be surprising and so much fun.

    “I’m so glad you could make it,” is the first thing Sutton says when she meets Adena down the street from the bar she’d said was their favorite; by  _ their,  _ Adena know she’s automatically implying to Kat and Jane. The inseparable, Adena thinks briefly, and it’s not scornful so much as contributing to her hopes that tonight goes well, because she can’t be as in love with Kat as she is and not get along with one of her best friends; after all, they’re a clearly labeled, tightly glued package deal.

Sutton’s invite seemed calculated enough. She’d left a couple texts and only used one emoji, and she’s heard Kat recite social media tips so often she’s well aware of what’s considered sufficient. Adena had mulled over what kind of conversations she’d be faced with as she made her way to the metro station, admittedly not wanting to make the conversation any more awkward or cordial than it needed to be. She’s been through more than enough of those encounters, filled with polite chit chat about mundane interests despite it already being established that there was nothing in common with both parties besides being human beings. 

But then Sutton flashes a smile and places a hand, chaste and friendly, on Adena’s forearm before taking a seat at the bar, and Adena wonders why she ever anticipated anything but kindness. Sutton is a people person, she knows this through Kat and her days visiting Scarlet, and her attitude is authentic and earnest, almost jarringly so. 

Adena’s always felt like she could get along with Sutton and Jane if she tried, but they’ve never really spent time together without Kat being the one that brings them together; even then, those moments are usually rushed. 

She can always use more friends, though, and she’s sure they can, too. If there’s one thing she’s learned from the being apart of the artist scene  _ and  _ the lesbian scene, it’s that people are always looking for others to lift them up and stand behind them, whether it’s as lovers, convenient acquaintances, friends with benefits, or just plain friends. 

The bar is loud and bright, and Adena feels comfortable in it. It’s the kind of environment that always feels filled with opportunity, everything shiny and new even if it isn’t, and she thrives off the energy. She has a feeling Sutton does too— there’s no way to make it in the city if you don’t.

When Sutton shifts her chair, accidentally bumping Adena’s elbow, she says sorry, clear and polite, and then scoots over to share a menu. Adena’s impressed, even if it’s a simple, easy gesture; in New York City, it’s hard to find people who even hold the door open for a stranger, and people in Sutton’s industry seem even less welcoming. She’s had drinks spilled on her at her own galleries by fashion journalists who expect to find some glamour underneath the often uncomfortable, subversive truth that she puts on show, and then been denied so much as a napkin or an apology for the mess. 

    “They have these delicious pineapple daiquiris here, you have to try one,” Sutton gushes. “I haven’t found any other ones half as good in the whole city. And believe me, I’ve looked.”

    “I’ll take your word for it,” Adena replies before calling over the bartender. “Your taste in alcohol seems to be trustworthy.”

Sutton raises her eyebrows. “Seems to be? What has Kat told you?”

Adena presses back a knowing smile. “Well, aside from the Mike’s hard lemonade obsession and the famous gin and tonic story, she says you can be found mixing some fine cocktails on most nights.”

Sutton shrugs, nonchalant.  “Depending on the things I deal with from my boss, I have to be. It’s my only sanity at the end of the day.”

Adena laughs. “I’ve been there,” she says. “You have no idea how challenging certain shoots can be.”

Her stomach drops with guilt when she registers what she’s said, and she mentally curses herself—  _ stupid, way to ruin the night five minutes in.  _ They had a rapport going, almost effortlessly, and it wasn’t meant to be a dig but she knows it’s been received that way. Sutton clears her throat and Adena averts her gaze, twisting the ring on her index finger and opens her mouth to explain herself just as the bartender drops off the drinks. 

    “Adena, I really am sorry about earlier,” Sutton says, not even glancing at the bright yellow, highly decorated drink. “I was under so much pressure and I was just worrying about myself, even though your circumstances were way more serious than mine. You did an absolutely phenomenal job on the photos and Oliver loves them, so do I. I know they’re not your typical style, and your typical style is amazing too, but you really have a gift for fashion shoots.”

Adena must look surprised because Sutton laugh. 

    “Seriously,” she says. “I think Oliver is going to want to use you again soon.”

    “Really?” Adena can’t help herself; it’s an exciting prospect, getting to work for Scarlet again. She’s already gained hundreds of followers within days of the body positivity release, and she’d gotten thousands after Kat’s interview months ago. Scarlet may not be her exact brand, but it’s always changing, just like her and just like  _ everyone,  _ and she admires the humanity of it, as well as the risks that its employees take, whether it be Sutton, Oliver, Jacqueline, or even her Kat. Okay,  _ especially  _ her Kat. 

    “I enjoyed helping you with your shoot,” Adena replies through a chuckle as Sutton gives in and takes a sip of her drink, practically rolling her eyes back into her head, exaggerated, as she swallows.

    “It’s the best thing ever, it really is,” she interrupts excitedly, and Adena nods. It is good, Sutton didn’t steer her wrong. She didn’t expect her to, either. 

Adena apologizes too, explaining how she’s used to doing independent work that breaks the status quo rather than sticks to it, and she dives into a couple recent work horror stories for good measure, wanting Sutton to know she’s seen and heard far worse than some heated, admittedly well deserved gossip between a client and her girlfriend.

    “People seem to forget that my art is  _ my art,  _ even if they’re in the photo or lend an idea to the piece. I give credit where credit is due, of course— almost excessively, to the point where I tend to wonder how much of my work is my own. After all, I couldn’t produce a photo of a model if I didn’t have a model.”

    “But you also couldn’t do it if you didn’t have a camera,” Sutton chimes in between sips of her second drink. “Or the skill to operate the camera.”

Adena smiles. “Exactly. Two sides to the coin, two different points of view. Art should be collective, and never divisive.”

    “Amen to that, sister!” Sutton cheers, and holds up her glass for a toast. 

It’s an impassioned gesture, and Adena appreciates it. She’s always struggled to find people that get her; she’s always felt a bit too intense, a bit too intricate, a bit too caught up in her own mind and her own ideas and the whole wide daunting expanse of the world around her to be able to connect with people on a standard level. Adena can’t deny she was a bit taken aback when she met Kat and felt that she was understood, and even now, of course she’s trusted Kat’s choice in friends, but she’s still a little surprised that Sutton seems to _ get _ her too. 

It’s a whole thing, balancing friendships and how much to invest in someone— it’s so complex and cordiality has never been her thing. Closeness with girls was always measured carefully, anyways, as she’d spent her teen years worried she’d push friends away if she did anything that could be perceived as flirty. Even regardless of her sexuality, Adena’s pretty sure she’s never viewed anyone as a  _ friend  _ as quickly as she has with Sutton. There’s honesty and comfort and empathy practically vibrating off her. 

    “Shit,” she says suddenly, and snaps Adena out of her reflection.

    “What?”

    “I just realized I never asked if you drank,” she answers, and there’s concern in her voice, as if she hasn’t just watched Adena down two glasses of sugary liquor. 

    “I never even considered, with your faith, oh God I’m sorry—”

She’s rambling, so Adena puts a hand half on the table, half on Sutton’s arm, to calm her. 

    “I love my faith, but there’s more than a few rules I don’t abide by,” she assures her. “Life is too short and far too crazy to deny myself the pleasure of a drink every now and then, especially when it tastes this good.”

Sutton raises her glass in another enthusiastic toast. “No truer words have ever been spoken.”

    “Another round on me?” Adena asks, and Sutton beams at her.

    “I think we’re going to be good friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me in the comments or at my Tumblr @ sweeterthankarma, where I'm always taking future fic requests and being emotional over my favorite fictional characters.


End file.
